


King Arthur

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry/Draco: King Arthur





	King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/queerditch_pub/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/queerditch_pub/)**queerditch_pub** Drabble  


* * *

"No, my Lord. Please don’t. I promise I won’t flee again."  
   
"You’ve said that numerous times since I’ve taken you captive, slave. Yet, every chance you get, you run from my castle back to those pathetic people you call kin."  
   
"My Lord, please."  
   
"Please what, slave?" He smiled as he finished tying the rope around the pale wrist. "I believe you run because you want to be punished. You enjoy my punishments, don’t you, boy?"  
   
The blond did not speak as large hands traced the curve of his back. He shifted on the round table, his cock pressing against the wood as he tugged at his bindings. He could feel the stickiness of blood on his wrists as the rope cut into his skin. A moan escaped his lips when he felt his Lord’s warm body pressing against him so intimately.  
   
"I asked you a question, slave. Answer me." The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the small chamber. He raised his hand and slapped again, green eyed watched in satisfaction as the arse bore the red mark of his hand.  
   
"Yes, my Lord," the boy whimpered as he rubbed against the table.  
   
"Yes what, boy?" He slapped again as hard as he could, his knees on either side of the lovely villager he’d acquired during a raid on the Malfoy stronghold. "Tell me, slave. What would your father say if he could see you now?"  
   
"Please, my Lord. Touch me." His voice broke as he strained against the heavy rope, his arse raised to find warmth.  
   
"Good boy," he purred as he pushed two wet fingers into the pretty captive. "Your father took you here often, didn’t he? You’re such a good little whore."  
   
The boy moaned and clenched around his fingers. When he removed them and pressed his cock inside, he groaned before thrusting completely inside. "Yes, my Lord. Please, like that."  
   
"Will you run from me again?" he demanded as he fucked him harder. His fingers tangled in pale blond hair as he lifted his head from the table. "Will you make me hunt you down and punish you for being a bad slave?  
   
The boy shuddered and moaned, "Yes, my Lord. I love being punished by you, my King."

End


End file.
